


Christmas Drabbles

by AmyPond45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly feels, Can be read as implied wincest, Christmas, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Humor, No Sex, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have mixed feelings about the holidays, but at least they've always got each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These are the five 100-word drabbles I wrote for the Holiday Drabble Challenge over at spn_bigpretzel on LiveJournal, little glimpses of five different Christmas pasts, set at different times in their long and varied life together. They're my Christmas gift to the wonderful fandom that has welcomed me and my stories so generously over the past year. Happy Holidays one and all!

**Late Night TV**

Dean wakes with a start. "Huh. Did I miss something?" He blinks at the TV and rubs an eye with the back of one hand. "What's this?"

Sam pulls the blanket up over them both and crosses his arms. "It's a Wonderful Life," he says, clearing his throat, which is how Dean knows his brother's been crying.

 _He's drunk,_ Dean thinks. _It's that bottle of Jameson's he bought me for Christmas._

"Yeah," Dean shakes his head. "They show it every Christmas. Fuckin' angels."

They watch for a few moments in silence, shoulders touching, companionable.

"It's about brothers," Sam says.

 

**Fire's Dyin'**

"Fire's dyin'."

"We need more firewood."

"No duh, Sherlock. So go get us some."

"It's outside. On the porch."

"Yeah? So?"

"So, it's cold outside."

"It's gonna get cold in here if we let that fire go out."

Sigh. "Why do I always have to be the one to get the firewood?"

"Uh, maybe because you're the one with two working arms and two working legs."

Pause.

"I hate it when you get injured."

"Yeah, you just hate having to do all the chores."

"I shoulda stopped that damn thing before it crushed your leg."

"Go get the wood, Sammy."

 

**Ice Princesses**

"I ain't puttin' those things on."

"Come on, Dean. It's not that hard! You'll like it once you get the hang of it."

"Go ahead, Dorothy Hamill. Knock yourself out."

"You can't just sit here!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb, Dean."

"No, I won't. I'll look cool. You're the fuckin' Ice Princess anyway."

"Dean, you need to put these skates on and get out here. We're supposed to be trying to fit in, get these people to trust us."

"I ain't no Nancy Kerrigan, Sam."

"No, but _I_ am. Tonya."

"Shut up! Okay. Whatever."

 

**Carolers**

"They're carolers, Dean, not vengeful spirits. You don't need that."

"What, you don't think Ebenezer Scrooge wished he had one of these? Coulda saved him a bucketload of trouble."

"Put the poker down, Dean. You'll scare them."

"I knew house-sitting for civilians was a bad idea."

"They're friends of Bobby's, Dean. We're doing him a favor."

"Yeah, so his rich friends can spend Christmas in Florida while we're stuck here playing Home Alone!"

"Shh. Here they come."

"Cookies? Really? You made them cookies?"

"It's what you do, Dean! You offer the carolers cookies! Now, open the door."

"Merry Christmas!"

 

**Snowballs**

"Dean! Snow! Look, it's snowing!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy, I see it."

"Come on, Dean, let's go out and make a snowman! Come on!"

"Not goin' out there. Are you crazy? It's minus ten degrees!"

"Aw, just for a few minutes, Dean? Please? Come on! We can build a snow fort!"

"Yeah, and freeze our butts off doin' it. No way. Forget about it."

"We can have a snowball fight! Come on, Dean. I dare you!"

"No way!"

"I triple dare you! And if you forfeit, I win, right? Right?"

Pause.

"Yeah. Right. Okay. But put your coat on first!"

"Yes!"


End file.
